Série animée
thumb|302px|left Cet Supernatural The Animation, est un anime japonais de 22 épisodes qui était diffusé au Japon et aux Etats Unis en simultané. L'histoire de cette série reprend l'univers de la série Supernatural, mais invente des chasses que les frères aurait fait durant les saison 1 et 2. Personnages principaux *Sam Winchester :C'est le frère cadet de Dean. Étudiant à la fac, il va devoir abandonner ses études pour aider son frère dans sa chasse aux monstres. À la recherche de leur père, ils vont devoir faire face à des situations dangereuses. D'un naturel calme, posé, sérieux, il renferme une profonde blessure suite à la mort de sa mère sous ses yeux. Peu à peu, Sam semble révéler des pouvoirs paranormaux. *Dean Winchester :C'est le frère ainé de Sam. Initié dès son plus jeune âge au métier de « chasseur de fantômes », il va demander de l'aide à Sam pour retrouver leur père. Tout deux vont devoir affronter des situations inimaginables. Contrairement à son frère, Dean est d'un caractère jovial, appréciant la compagnie de jolies femmes. La famille a une grande importance à ses yeux. Personnages récurrents *Mary Winchester :C'est la mère de Sam et Dean. Un soir, dans sa maison, elle est brulée vive. Celle-ci, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter la maison familiale, y vit toujours en tant qu'esprit. Elle doit chasser les poltergeists attirés par l'énergie négative de son meurtrier. Après avoir revue ses enfants, elle peut enfin partir. *John Winchester :C'est le père de Sam et Dean. Après la mort de sa femme, il se lance dans la chasse aux fantômes et autres créatures tout en cherchant à retrouver le meurtrier de sa femme. Il est accompagné de Dean mais finira par disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace. Il guidera ses fils en leur laissant un livre où sont répertoriés tout les monstres et les moyens de les vaincre. *Bobby Singer :C'est un ami de John Winchester. Il vient en aide aux Winchester pour les extirper d'un mauvais pas. Il possède un garage où les frères Winchester s'y rendent pour réparer leur Chevrolet Impala 1967. Les connaissances de Bobby Singer sur les démons sont immenses. *'Meg Masters' :Elle deviendra l'ennemie des Winchester. Au départ, c'était une fille dont la santé fragile devait la conduire à une mort certaine. Mais sa mère, une chrétienne très croyante, a décidé de vendre son âme au diable en échange de la vie sauve pour sa fille. Après que sa mère se fasse tuer par Bobby Singer en lui tirant deux balles dans le corps, Meg Masters finira elle aussi par être habitée par un esprit démoniaque. *'Jessica Moore' :C'est la petite amie de Sam. Cependant, elle sera tuée dans d'étranges conditions, similaire à la mort de la mère des frères Winchester. *'Missouri Mosely' :C'est une médium qui fut contactée par John Winchester pour trouver l'esprit qui a tué sa femme. Sam et Dean feront de nouveau appel à elle pour déterminer quel genre d'esprit hante leur ancienne maison. *'Jason' :C'est un chasseur de vampire sadique. Il prend plaisir à tuer et n'a ni ami ni ennemi. Seul le meurtre l'intéresse. Personnages secondaires *'Katherine Boyle' :C'est l'inspecteur qui aidera les frères dans l'affaire des meurtres du polymorphe. Il s'avérera que cette affaire lui tient à cœur. Son amie d'enfance compte parmi les victimes. (épisode 1) *'Molly' :C'est une jeune femme fantôme ignorant sa propre mort. Depuis un accident de voiture survenu 15 ans plus tôt, elle réapparait chaque année, le même jour (22 février) sur la route 41 suppliant les conducteurs de l'aider à retrouver son mari. Aidée par les frères Winchester, elle comprendra ce qui lui est arrivée. (épisode 2) *'Jonah Greeley' :C'est un fantôme qui tient à se venger de Molly. Perturbée par son mari, elle lui a roulé dessus en voiture. Molly et Jonah, tout les deux décédés, réapparaissent chaque année, le 22 février, date de leur mort. Par haine, Jonah pourchasse Molly pour le lui faire payer quitte à entrainer des innocents. Son corps sera brûlé par les frères Winchester. (épisode 2) *'Marion Greeley' :C'est la femme de Jonah. Dans l'espoir de retrouver son époux, elle a mis fin à ses jours. Bien décidée à faire payer Molly, elle revient sous forme de fantôme mais sera vaincu par les frères Winchester. (épisode 2) *'Jenny Tucker' :C'est une mère de deux enfants, Sari et Richie, vivant dans l'ancienne maison des Winchester. Sam développant des pouvoirs, comprend que Jenny et sa famille sont en danger car des esprits mauvais y sèment la terreur. Jenny va peu à peu comprendre que sa maison est hantée. (épisode 3) *'Sari Tucker' :C'est la fille de Jenny. Elle est terrifiée par l'esprit de feu dans son placard. (épisode 3) *'Michael' :C'est le chef en second de la police, il sort Sam et Dean de prison. Il les aidera ensuite à combattre le fantôme qui hante sa ville mais il perd la vie. (épisode 4) *'Rod' :C'est le frère aîné de Michael et le capitaine de la police. Ayant commis une bavure impliquant la mort d'un innocent, il tente de faire accuser les frères Winchester. (épisode 4) *'Ryan' : C'est un vampire adolescent qui aspire à devenir fort. Dean s'occupera de lui. Il est souvent pris de migraines due à sa condition de vampire. (épisode 5) Les épisodes #Titre français inconnu (Mou Hitori no Jibun: The Alter Ego) #Titre français inconnu (Shi e no Drive: Roadkill) #Titre français inconnu (Hajimari no Basho: Home) #Titre français inconnu (Highway no Bourei: Ghost on the Highway) #Titre français inconnu (Yajuu no Chi: Savage Blood) #Titre français inconnu (Chi Mamire Mary: Till Death Do Us Part) #Titre français inconnu (Akuma no Yuuwaku: Temptation of the Demon) #Titre français inconnu (Eien no Ai: Everlasting Love) #Titre français inconnu (Vegas no Kami-sama: The Spirit of Vegas) #Titre français inconnu (Gekkou: Moonlight) #Titre français inconnu (Akumu Futatabi: Nightmare) #Titre français inconnu (Kodoku na Senshi: Darkness Calling) #Titre français inconnu (Mizu ni Sumu Mono: What Lives in the Lake) #Titre français inconnu (Saikai: Reunion) #Titre français inconnu (Akuma no Wana: Devil`s Trap) #Titre français inconnu (Wakare: In My Time of Dying) #Titre français inconnu (You ga Noboru Basho: Rising Son) #Titre français inconnu (Jigoku no Ryouken: Crossroad) #Titre français inconnu (Okubyoumono: Loser) #Titre français inconnu (Mou Hitotsu no Sekai: What Is and What Should Never Be) #Titre français inconnu (Erabareshi Mono-tachi (Zenpen): All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1) #Titre français inconnu (Erabareshi Mono-tachi (Kouhen): All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2) Notes Jared Padalecki a prêté sa voix à son personnage dans les épisodes : The Alter Ego, ''Roadkill, ''Home, ''Ghost on the Highway, ''Savage Blood, ''Till Death Do Us Part, ''Moonlight, ''What Lives in the Lake, ''Reunion. '' ''Jensen Ackles à quand à lui juste prêté sa voix aux épisodes : All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1, All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2. Catégorie:Autour de la série